


ears

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: polyam SG1 [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, not for sam/jack shippers sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After their feelings almost get them killed, Sam and Jack talk about what they feel for each other. This does not, however, mean that they are comfortable getting together.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Teal'c
Series: polyam SG1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ears

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a sam / jack person, so this polyam au will not have any sam/jack in it. however, since it's canon that they have feelings for each other, I felt the need to address it.
> 
> also, this is an episode related story. basically what you need to know that sam and jack's feelings for each other almost got them killed, as it come up on a zatrac lie detector as a lie.
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> none

\-------

After the incident with the zatracs and his feelings for sam almost getting them killed, Jack does not want to talk about it. That is perhaps the absolute last thing he wants to do. However, he is also a functional adult, who unfortunately has to acknowledge that talking about it is exactly what they need to do. So Jack ambles out of the mess hall and heads towards Sam’s office. As he makes his way through the halls he uses the time to think about what he’s going to say. Finally he reaches Sam’s office and peeks inside. 

The office is rather small, and rather full of three people. Sam sits at the table, dedicatedly working on something, although she’s doing so one handedly. The other hand is wrapped around Daniel, who sits perched on her lap, one of his favorite seats. Teal’c sits next to them, one hand resting on Daniel’s thigh. Jack smiles at the comfortable, easy affection they show for each other. He bounces around the corner and enters the room.

“Hello there!”

Sam and Teal’c greet him with nods while Daniel throws him a small wave. Jack takes a few steps forwards before turning furtively to look out the door, checking for anyone watching. When he sees no one, and finishes walking over to Teal’c and leans in, raising an eyebrow in question. Teal’c smiles gently and nods before leaning up and into a kiss. Jack smiles into the kiss before pulling away slowly and moving over to Daniel, who has been patiently waiting his turn. Jack laughs at his expectant expression and ruffles his hair instead. Daniel glares and whines:

“Jack!”

Jack sighs and gives in, leaning in to kiss Daniel as well. Daniel’s hand comes up to tangle in his hair as they kiss, and stays there as Jack pulls away. Daniel gives him a cheeky smile and asks:

“Did you just come to see us or was there something you needed?”

Jack sighs, his internal peace shattered as he sobers.

“There was something, actually.”

Sam looks up at that, curious, and he meets her eyes earnestly.

“Sam, we need to talk.”

She sighs and sets down her tool.

“Yes, we do.”

There’s a long silence as they just stare at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Finally Sam speaks up:

“I guess we should start with the obvious. I’m in love with you, sir. ”

Jack feels himself flinch at that, his heart beating faster. He pushes down the affection he feels rising up for her.

“Me too, Major.”

Another long, painful silence. This time Jack is the first to speak:

“So what are we going to do about it?”

Sam looks like this is tearing her apart and she shakes her head as she speaks:

“Sir, as much as I want it to work, I don’t think it can.”

Jack lets out a sigh of relief. So he wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“I agree. You are in the military, and directly under my command. It’s not appropriate.”

Sam nods, her face sad in a way that makes Jack’s heart ache. He doesn’t want her to feel this way, and especially not because of him, but it’s unavoidable. Sam sighs:

“Alright. So we just forget about it, right sir?”

Jack lets his eyes fall shut, not wanting to think about this anymore.

“Yes, forget about it.”

Sam hesitates before saying:

“Thank you, sir.”

Jack startles at that.

“For what?”

Sams smiles wryly.

“For talking about this when you obviously really don’t want to.”

He hums, considering that, and stands up. She looks at him with concern as he walks closer, before he reaches out a hand.

“Friends?”

Then she breaks into a smile and takes his hand

“Friends.”  
\---------


End file.
